iAm Her Dad
by luannlockhart
Summary: Sam Was 21 when she reunited with Freddie. he left her so she bounced back with Jonah and Danny. 1 of then got her pregnant, but Who? her daughter is goin 2 find out. based on Mamma Mia. this is my 1st story so be kind. COMPLETE!
1. iHad Too Much Fun

Chapter 1

Sam's diary.

Dear Diary,

What a night! Freddie came to seattle to visit, we had dinner. I remeber when Carly and me used to do the webshow and he was our tech guy. i thought he was a nerd back then, but hes soo sweet. I think he may be the one! I'm so thrilled. He's going to be here for 2 weeks! I love him!! I think we may have had a little to much to drink because one thing lead to another and ...

Dear Diary,

I'm such an idiot. All this time Freddie has been telling me he loves me, but hes ENGAGED! He's getting married in 2 days and I'll probably never see him again. I thought he was special. He told me that i was his girl. What a jerk. I hope I never see him again.

Dear Diary,

What a night! I met a super cool guy named Danny. He's an adventous traveler who aspires to be a writer. He's so awesome. He asked me to show him around the town. One thing led to another and ... I'm still getting over Freddie but Danny is such a sweet guy.

Dear Diary,

What a night! Jonah showed up and asked if I wanted to see his band perform. He's a rocker! He's not that bad either! No surprise that one thing led to another and well.. you know ...!

Dear diary,

Oh. My. God. I'm PREGNANT!


	2. iFound The Diary

**Chapter 2**

**Sam POV**

"Emily," I said, "Get down here and help me get ready for Sara."

"Coming Mom", my daughter says.

"She'll be here any minute," I say.

"I know. I'm so excited. I haven't seen her since she left for Harvard 2 years ago." She was downstairs now. "Hey, isn't Aunt Carly coming to?"

"Yes," I say. Carly moved to New York about 3 years after Emily was born. She became a director for Broadway. She visits regularly though.

"I can't believe my baby's getting married," I think. "I wish she would wait. She's only 21 and.."

My thoughts were inturupted by exicited screams.

"I can't believe your here" I hear my daughter say excitedly.

"I know! I can't believe your getting married!" Sara says just as thrilled. "Let me see the ring."

I see Emily showing off her beautiful ring that Steven, her fiance gave her.

" I want one," Sara says fake envy in her voice.

Emily laughs. "Come up to my room," she says to Sara , " I want to show you something"

I hear the girls go upstairs. The doorbell rings.

"Come in," I yell.

The door opens and there stands Carly Shay wearing head to toe designer. Now she may be a Tony-award winning director, but she does'nt as outragous as most of them

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" We scream together.

"I can't believe your here," I say. "and looking so good."

"Thank you," she saygiving me modeling poses. "I try"

I laugh. "I'll go get Emily. She'll be thrilled your here."

**MEANWHILE**

"So why did you bring me up here," Sara said

"Because, I wanted to show you this." Emily said as she pulled out Sam's diary.

"What is this?" Sara said flipping though the book.

"It's the diary my mother kept when she was pregnant with me," Emily said.

"Oh my god," Sara said "So this has information about you dad."

"Oh yeah it does. Information about my dad, like the fact that my mom slept with 3 men before she found out she was pregnant with me!"

"What?! Where is that?" Sara practically yelled.

"Page 23,"

Sara read the pages over, eyes going wide as she read each entry.

"So why did you show this to me?" She said

"Because I invited them to my wedding"

"Oh no" she said, "you didn't."

"Emily" I said, "Aunt Carly's here."

"Crap, here she comes." Emily said,"and hide that," she told Sara.

"Oh, there you are" I say "What are you two doing?"

"Oh nothing," Emily said quickly.

"Yeah, just having fun." Sara said just as fast.

I smiled. "I used have fun"

"Oh we know,"

I gave her a confused look.

"I just wanted to tell you that Aunt Carly is here and that she wants to see you" I said.

"Yay!" Emily said excitedly, "Oh Sara, Aunt Carly is so cool you two will get along great."

As we were walking down the stairs I heard the girls wispering about something. I would have heard a bit more if I was paying attention, but I was thinking about what Sara said to me.


	3. iHeard They're Coming

**Chapter 3**

"Aunt Carly!" Emily said enthusiastically."I'm so glad you're here. This is my friend Sara."

"Hello dear," Carly said to Sara, "I'm.."

" Oh my god," Sara interupted,"You're Carly Shay Tony Award winning director. I love your work."

"Thank you," said Carly.

"O.K, ummm..Mom?" My daughter says "Can we catch up with Aunt Carly alone?"

Wow. That's weird.

"Yeah.. sure.. whatever," I reply. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me"

"OK thanks Mom" I hear my daughter say as I leave the room.

**Emily's POV**

"So.. Aunt Carly" I begin "Which one's my dad. Freddie, Jonah, or Danny?"

Aunt Carly choked on her drink. "What? I have no clue what you're talking about."

I could tell she was lying.

"Please Aunt Carly," I beg, "You have to know something."

"Ok" She says

"Yes!" I hear Sara wisper.

"Freddie was our tech guy when we did iCarly and..."

"Wait," Sara inturupted, "What's iCarly?"

"iCarly was a webshow my mom and Carly did when they were like 13."

"Oh, ok on with the story."

"Like I was saying he was our tech guy and he had a crush on me for like ever but apparantly on her as well." she said.

"And what about Jonah?" Sara said.

"He was like Sam's first boyfriend but he was a total jerk to her, I heard he changed after that expiriance we gave him" she looked off as if she was remembering something funny.

"And what about Danny?" I ask

"Honestly, I have know idea who he is exept now he's a New York Times bestseller for some novel about traveling." She said

"Oh" I said.

"Why are you so curious about them now, after all these years?" she asked.

"I might have invited them to my wedding" I replied, scared that she may hit me.

"Emily Renee Puckett!" she said.

"I'm sorry," I said, arms covering my face so that, if she hit me, I could block the blow.

"Well," Sara interupted the potential hit, "when are they going to be here?"

As if on cue I heard a light knock on the door.

"They're here" I said.

"I'm out," Aunt Carly said.


	4. iMeet The Dads

**Chapter 4**

**Emily's POV**

"Aunt Carly" I yelled after her.

"Well might as well face the music," Sara said.

I went towards the door, my excitment building with each step. I opened the door and there stood a dark-haired man with gorgeous chocolaty eyes.

"Hello I'm Freddie and I'm here for the wedding," he stated.

"H...H..," I started.

"Hello I'm Sara and this is the bride,"

"Emily," I said suddenly remembering my name.

"Is Sam here?" he asked.

Crap. My mother cannot know he's here.

"Ummm.. Yeah but she's busy right now. So I'll show you to your room," I said.

"Alright," He said,"It would be nice to freshen up,"

"Yeah, sure," Sara said mesmerized by Freddie.

I pressed the elevator button. We lived in the apartment loft that Carly gave us when her and Spencer left when I was like 3. I took him up to the old iCarly studio. I thought I would keep the men up there because Mom never goes up there anymore.

"Here we are," I say.

"Oh my god," He started, "I haven't been here for years, not since..." His voice trailed off.

"Well make yourself at home, but please, please don't leave this room," I begged.

"Sure, but I don't understand. Sam invited me. Right?"

"Umm... yeah about that," I started.

"She invited you," Sara said pointing to me, "Sam doesn't know your here."

"Your kidding right," He said, "Sam said she never wanted to see me again."

"But that was years ago," I said. "She's probably forgot all about how much she hates you," I said.

"OK" he said. "But only because your cute."

"Well I've gotta go back downstairs and meet up with some more peeps" I said

"But don't leave," Sara said.

"Okay sweets" He said to us.

As we were riding in the elevator I kept thinking about Freddie. Was he my dad?

When we made it downstairs I heard the door again.

"Crap," I said "We have to get to that door before Mom gets it."

I saw Sara bolt towards the door, open the door and gasp. Then I saw 2 men. One was tall and dark-skined

"Jonah," I wispered.

The other had blondish hair and looked very outdoorsy.

"Danny,"

"Hello," I said making my way towards the men. "Are you Jonah and Danny?"

"Yes," the men responded.

"Come with me and I'll show you to your room,"

In the elevator, we wnet over the same stuff we did with Freddie about tha fact that Mom didn't know that they were here and that I was the one who sent the invites. They were more chill than Freddie was though.

"Freddie," I said, "This is Jonah and Danny,"

The men were exchanging greetings when I left.

"Oh my god Emily" Sara said to me, "How are ever going to find out which ones your dad?"

"I have no clue" I responded.


	5. iDon't Know Anything

**CHAPTER 5**

**CARLY'S POV**

Okay. So how are you suposed to act when your best friend's daughter invited her possible dads to her wedding? Wait a minute this sounds like a really good idea for a musical. I mean I could do something like...CRAP get back on track Carly. I mean what are you going to say to Sam?

"Carly," I hear Sam yell from down the hall.

Damn.

"Carly," she said coming into the room.

"What, I don't know anything. What are you talking about?" I say

"Oh yeah that doesn't sound suspicious" She says. "What do you know?"

Damn. Again.

"Your possible baby daddies might be here." I say leaving out Emily. Well what else was I suposed to do. I didn't want her getting in deep crap with Sam.

"What?!" She yelled. "What are they doing here?!"

"I don't know." I say. "Did you ever tell them that they might be your kid's dad?"

"No. I kept it hush hush." she replied.

"Well maybe...No wait... I'm out of ideas."

"Well were are they?" She asked.

"I don't know. Probably were you wouldn't look." I said.

"Well, they can't hide. I'll find them and kick their butts. I mean, why come now! What am I supposed to tell Emily?!"

Now she was freaking out.

"Not much," I said under my breath.

"Huh?" she said.

"Nothing," I said.


	6. iNeed To Talk

**Chapter 6**

**Emily's POV**

Okay. So heres where we are. I have 3 possible fathers. I have no clue which one is my true dad. I'm getting married in 2 days. I sort-of want my dad to walk me down the asile. I mean, it's every girl's dream! I don't know what to do. I wish I could talk to my mother, but that's not gonna happen. I'm going to talk to Steven.

I get in my car and call him on my cell.

After a few rings I hear his low, bass voice say "Hello?"

"Steven?" I say distressed.

"What is it baby? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think. Can you meet me at Groovy Smoothie?"

"Yeah, sure. Meet you in like 5 minutes."

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too." he says.

I hang up. Steven is the best. I'm so glad we're getting married. I know I'm only 21, but I need to let my mom know that I'm always going to be here for her and getting married shows that I'm ready to settle down. That's not the only reason though I mean I'm in love with him too.

I'm still stressing over the "Who's my dad" thing and the fact that I'm not ready for the wedding when I get to the Groovy Smoothie, but when I see Steven my heart just melts and I forget everything bad thats happened today.

"Hey baby!" he calls.

"Hey honey," I say back.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"So you know how I'm not sure who my father is right?" I ask

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Well I was reading Mom's diary and I found out that I have 3 possible fathers"

"And," he says, knowing that there's got to be more to the story.

"I invited them to the wedding to see which one is truly my dad, but it's really hard because I look so much like Sam that I .."

"Calm down," He says cutting me off. "Lets start from the beginning. You have 3 possible dads, and you invited them to our wedding?"

"Are you angry?" I ask.

"No" he says, "but I do wish you would have told me sooner."

"I'm sorry," I say, "but I thought maybe they wouldn't show up, but they did!"

"OK" He says, "Just calm down. We'll get through this."

"Thanks," he always knows what to say. "I'm so glad I'm getting married to you." I say.

"I'm so glad to be gettting married to you!" he replied.

**Back at the house**

**SAM'S POV**

"Stupid, stupid me." I muttered to myself while walking upstairs. "If you weren't such a stupid reckless slut we wouldn't be in this mess."

I could hear something coming from the old iCarly studio. It sounded like a man.

"Bingo!" I said.

I opened the door and there stood Freddie, Jonah, and Danny.

"OH. MY. GOD." I said.

A/N: I'm sorry if u don't like this chapter. I'm not to thrilled about it either. thanx for the kind reveiws. I love ur stories 2.


	7. iWanna Know

**Chapter 7**

**SAM'S POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed.

They turned around quickly, looking surprised.

"Ummm...I was lost and I... ummm" Freddie voiced trailed off.

"You were lost and that's how you got into the old iCarly studio?" I said sarcasticly.

"Yes?" He said it like it was a question.

"What about you Jonah? Were you lost?" I inquired.

"No." he said "I came here for a reunion concert for my band The Flaming Undies"

I laughed.

"The Flaming Undies?"

"Yeah, I got the idea the day you dumped me."

"That explains why you're here in Seattle, but not why you're at my house." I said

"Well ummm... I ran into Carly on the plane and she said that you wouldn't mind if I stayed up here." He replied.

"OK" Carly didn't say anything about that. "Well I'm going downstairs and..."

"Wait" Danny said, "What about me?"

"Oh I like you. You can be here anytime you want." I replied "As for you," I said pointing at Freddie, "I want you to leave."

Part of me wanted him to stay because I still lov... no Sam don't even go there.

"Bye" I said running out of the room.

This was going to be one heck of a wedding.

**CARLY'S POV**

I was sitting on the couch when Sam came downstairs looking pissed and confused.

"God Sam you are so stupid. Just letting them stay up there." she mumbled to herself.

"Hey Sunshine" I said sarcasticly.

"Shut up," She said.

Oh no. she was headed to the fridge. Time to intervene.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

OK Plan B.

"So Vera called me." I said "She said our dresses are almost ready"

"What!?" She said "When you said you'll take care of the dresses I thought you were doing something simple like David's Bridal !"

"Well excuse me for wanting Emily to have her dream wedding!" I said.

"Thanks," she said, "That's very thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome." I replied. "I'm going to pick them up tomorrow."

"Well that's one thing off the wedding checklist. Next thing is the bachelorette party."

"I have an idea." I said.

A/N: I'm going to put the pics of their dresses on my page. so check it out! Also if you don't know "Vera" is Vera Wang. She is a famous designer.


	8. iAm Leaving

**Chapter 8**

**CARLY'S POV**

"I have an idea," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could do an iCarly reunion show," I said.

"Oh," she said surprised, "I thought your idea would be something like 'Get drunk and go skinny dipping' "

I gave her a look.

"That's for your wedding. If you ever get married," I said.

"Oh Okay," she said laughing.

"So if we're going to do an iCarly show, we need to plan it." I said.

"And wrangle someone into filming it for us," She added.

"Oh don't worry about that." I said, "I have the perfect person."

Okay so maybe I wasn't planning the iCarly thing just for Emily. It was for Sam too. Now onto how I'm going to get Fredward Benson to film.

**EMILY'S POV**

When I got home from The Groovy Smoothie, I went upstairs to find Freddie packing his bags.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your mother asked me to leave," he stated.

"What?!" I said, "She found you?!"

"Yeah, but we left you out, so don't worry about getting into any trouble.''

"But you can't leave!" I stressed.

Then Aunt Carly walked in.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"I'm leaving because Sam asked me to." Freddie said.

"What?! You cannot leave!" She said.

"Why not?!" He inquired.

"Because..." Aunt Carly looked like she was thinking, "Sam changed her mind and she wants you stay,"

"Really?" he said looking happier.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well then I guess I'm staying," he said.

"Hey Emily?" Aunt Carly said. "Will you excuse us for a minute?"

"Yeah sure," I said. "Bye Freddie!"

"Bye sweetie," He said.

Hmmm... I wonder what made Mom change her mind.

**CARLY'S POV**

"Hey Freddie?" I asked him when Emily left the room.

"Huh," he was unpacking.

Okay Carly focus.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Well it depends, what do want me to do?"

"Would you consider doing an iCarly reunion show?" I asked.

"I don't know Carly," He said.

"Please Freddie!! Emily would flip if we did one for her bachelorette party!!" I was begging now.

"Fine," he said, "I wonder what makes me want to do anything for that girl."

"Seriously?!" I asked.

"Seriously what?" he retorted.

"Didn't you know that Emily is your daughter?!" I said

"What?!" he yelled

"Damnit." I said under my breath.

"Emily is my daughter?!"

"Well... sorta,"

"Sorta?!"

"She might be Jonah's or Danny's,"

"What?! I think I need to sit down. Why didn't Sam tell me?"

"Ummm... Do you think it be because you up and left because you had to get MARRIED?!" I yelled.

"I didn't want to leave her!" he yelled, "I went back home to break up with my fiance and when I came back to Seattle I was told that she was with Jonah!"

"Oh," I said.

"I still love her Carly, and I'll do anything to get her back," He said.

"Including doing a reunion show?" I asked.

"Perfect," He said.

"I have to tell Emily," I said.

"We have to tell Emily," He said.

A/N: Next is the Party. I'm gonna have a ton of fun with that!


	9. iStill Love You

**Chapter 9**

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Okay Freddie breath. You need to talk to Emily. Emily yourdaughter. Man, why wouldn't Sam tell me about her. I love her. I love Sam. Yeah I said it. I LOVE HER.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Huh," she was looking at dresses that Carly had brought home yesterday.

Yeah, Its the day before the wedding and I haven't confronted my daughter yet. Jonah and Danny left after I told them about Emily and her connection to us. They said they'd come to the wedding, but they wanted to get out of the apartment. Sam was giving me the cold sholder.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah sure," she said looking up.

"Ummm I'm not sure how to tell you this... but I'm your dad,"

She dropped the dress in her hand and came running toward me.

"Oh my god really?!" she said.

"Yeah," I said smiling. "And I love your mother!" I added at the end.

"What?!" she stopped hugging me, "Are you for real?"

"Yes," I said "That's what I wanted to talk to you about,"

"Okay," She said sitting down on the couch.

"Carly and I were wondering if maybe we could do something tonight at your bachelorette party." I said.

"Umm... I guess," she said. "I just want my mom to be happy."

"That's what I want too," I said.

**SAM'S POV**

**at the party**

"Carly I can't believe you!" I yelled at my friend

"Sam you're overreacting," she replied. "I just wanted the old iCarly team to do Emily's special night!"

"But..." I started.

"No Buts," she said "Do it or crush Emily's spirit,"

"Fine," she said "but only because these tracksuits are so comfortable."

I was refering to the Juicy Couture tracksuits that Carly had gotten for the party. They were cute. They said 'Steven and Emily 4ever' on the back of the jacket.

"Alright lets go," she said.

"IN 5 4 3 2..."

"Hey and welcome to a very special edition of..."

"ICARLY!" we yelled together.

The girls were screamimg.

"What are we doing tonight Sam?" Carly asked me.

"Well Carly I'm glad you asked. Tonight we are celebrating my daughter's last night of freedom."

"Well I think that requires a round of applause,"

Taking the hint I hit the magic button and applause filled the room. The night progressed smoothly. We looked at pictures of Emily through the ages and played some games. Now people were making speeches.

"Emily I love you and I hope you live happily ever after with Steven." I ended my speech with tears streaming down my face.

"Okay, now onto the next speaker who has a special connection to Emily. Freddie come on up here." I heard Carly say.

"What?!" I yelled.

No one seemed to hear me. Freddie began talking.

"Well Emily," He began, "I haven't known you for very long, but I feel like I've known you forever. Your mom and I go way back. We met in the 4th grade. She came up to me and asked me if she could barrow my blue marker. I told her no and she gave me a wedgie."

The crowd laughed

"We started iCarly in the 7th grade and the show was awesome. I have many fond memories of that. Years passed and we graduated and moved on to colledge and life. When I was 21 though I came back to Seattle to see your mom," he said.

I looked at my daughter. She seemed intriqued.

"I took her to dinner and caught up with her, failing to mention that I was engaged. I had to leave. I went home to tell my fiance that I couldn't marry her and that I was madly in love with Sam."

What? He loved me?

"I came back to Seattle to find Sam and tell her that I broke up with my fiance and that I loved her. But she was with Jonah"

Oh my god.

"But none of that is important, whats important is that you're my daughter and that you know I still love your mom,"

What?!

"I LOVE YOU TOO" I yelled.

"Really?!" He said. "Then will you marry me?"

A/N yeh so the pics of the stuff are on my page so check it out!


	10. iWill Marry You

**CAPTER 10**

**SAM'S POV**

"Huh?" I ask shoked.

"Will you marry me?" he said again.

Marry him?! I mean he fathers my child, dissappears, reappears, and asks me to marry him! What should I say?!

"Yes." I say, "YES! I will marry you Fredward Benson!"

"MOM!" I hear Emily yell.

I was in a daze. I'm getting married.

"Mom," she says right in my face.

"What?" I ask dazed.

"Your getting married."

"I know."

"When?"

Crap. When are we gonna pull that off.

"I don't know,"

Freddie walked up to us, Carly quickly followed.

"Hey," he says to me.

I pull him into the longest kiss I've ever had.

"Hey," Carly says.

I look at her smiling.

"Don't do that to me," she says refering to the kiss.

"I won't," I say, "I'm getting married."

"I know," She said.

"You planned this?" I asked.

"With the help of Freddie and your daughter." She said.

"You were in on this?" I ask my daughter.

"I just want to see you happy Mom," she says.

"Well thank you," I say feeling Freddie's arms wrap around me.

"Well," Sara says coming up, "congrats Sam."

"Thanks" I say.

"Emily," she says, "The girls want to play a few more games,"

"Alright," she replies, "Mom, I'm going to leave you to your man,"

"Have fun," I say.

"Now," Freddie says, "When are we going to get married?"

"Well we have to wait until after Emily's wedding," I say.

"Okay," he says, "but do we want a big wedding?"

"No," I say, "How do you feel about Vegas?"

" I'm fine with that," he replies.

"Carly?" I ask.

"I love having my weddings there." She says.

"No," I say, "Do you want to be there when I marry Freddie?"

"You were there for my first 2 weddings," She answers.

"Alright," he says, "Then it's settled. When Emily and Steven leave for their honeymoon, we leave, with Carly, to Vegas for our wedding."

"Perfect," I say.

"Well," Carly says, "I think this calls for some champagne!"

"Agreed," Freddie and I say.

What can I say, Carly will do anything for some alcohol.


	11. iLove Weddings

**Chapter 11**

**SAM'S POV**

This was her dream wedding. It took place on Alki Beach. Her dress was wonderful and it was amazing. But I had one problem. All I could think about was the diamond on my left ring finger. One more day. One more day before I get married.

"Mom," my thoughts are interupted by my daughter in her splindid wedding dress telling me that it was time to walk her down the asle.

We walk as everyone looks at my daughter, who is looking nervous.

"Don't be worried," I say, "He loves you."

I see her looking calmer.

"And I do too," I add.

"Thanks Mom," I hear her say as we reach the front.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." the preacher goes through the ceremony. Steven and Sara look fabulous. I sit by Freddie and Carly, Danny and Jonah sat behind us.

The next thing I knew, my little girl was getting in the back of a limo, going off to her honeymoon.

"Bye Mom," she says, "I love you"

"Love you too," I say.

"Have fun getting married," Steven says to Freddie, who is standing next to me.

"Oh I will," He replies.

Carly comes up behind us.

"Hey guys," she says, "I got our plane tickets, we leave in 2 hours.

Crap, I need to pack!


	12. iWill Always Love You

**CHAPTER 14**

**I do not own iCarly**

**Freddie's POV**

As I stood there watching her pack, I could only think of how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She was the most unique woman I had ever met. I had always loved her and always will.

"Hey!" She said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You gonna help me?"

"Oh yeah sure sorry," I said, "You do know that it's bad luck for me to see you on our wedding day, you know tradition and suff"

"Yeah well," She said while trying to shut her suitcase, "I'm not very traditional,"

"Do you think Carly's husbands saw her on their wedding days?" I asked.

"NO IT'S BAD LUCK" we heard Carly yell from the next room.

"Wow." Sam said.

**AIRPORT**

"Seats D through J please board for flight 101 Seattle to Las Vegas" I heard the lady over the speaker say.

"Let's go babe." I told her.

"Alright,"

We boarded the plane. Throughout the entire flight, Carly and Sam chatted about various things. I just sat ther with thoughts swirling around in my head.

What had Sam been doing while I was away?

Had she ever found someone new?

I decided not to worry, I had the rest of my life to fully figure Sam out.

**LAS VEGAS**

**Little White Wedding Chapel**

"An do you Freddie take Sam to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," I said without a doubt in my mind.

"Well then I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride!"

I pulled Sam into the most passionate kiss I had ever had.

"Wow" I heard her say.

I swooped her up into my arms and walked out of there and lived a wonderful life. And it was all thanks to Emily, my daughter

End

thanks for those of you who reviewed this marks the end of my 1st fanfic, check out my new one iMade The Mistake!


End file.
